


Sam, It's Just Not Right

by justatrashboat (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer!Sam, Nonbinary Character, Not Really?, Sort of? - Freeform, nonbinary!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justatrashboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wears a dress for the first time, Dean reacts differently then they thought Dean would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam, It's Just Not Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokenlittleboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlittleboy/gifts).



> I didn't proofread this and I was doing a bunch of other things at the same time, it's gonna have mistakes. Be nice, okay? If you point them out I'll fix them.  
> Also, Sam uses they/them/themself as pronouns!

Sam stared at their reflection in the mirror and watched as they fidgeted. Taking a deep breath, Sam tried to reason with themself,

Sam, you’re 33 years old, you’ve killed demons, angels, fought Lucifer and went to Hell. You can wear a dress.

It was dark green and reached just above their knees, it didn’t fit quite right, and they supposed that’s what happens when you’re six foot and built like a pro-boxer. Although the dress had it’s faults, Sam still liked it. They liked the feel of the fabric, the cool, silky feeling it had, and he liked the way it flowed down his hips. They turned to examine the dress from behind, and Sam couldn’t help but wish their body was just a bit more androgynous. Shaking their head, as if to rid their mind of these thoughts, Sam took one deep breath before walking out of their room and into the kitchen.

Sam walked past the counter where their brother sat eating his breakfast. Dean didn’t glance up from his cereal as Sam walked by, nor did he when Sam grabbed an apple off the counter. Sam sat down beside their brother and reached across Dean to grab the newspaper that lay discarded on the counter and began to read.

“Uh, Sam?” Dean asked.

“Yeah?“Sam responded absentmindedly as they glanced through the paper.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Dean scoffed, and Sam’s heart sunk.

“Uh, I dunno, I thought it looked nice, and-”

“You thought THAT looked nice?” Dean made a face.

Sam could feel tears prickle at the corner of their eyes and glared down at the newspaper in their hands.

“Jesus Sam, you’re 33 years old!”

Sam didn’t say anything, still glaring holes into the newspaper.

“You should’ve realized by now that green, is definitely not your color.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“W-what?” Sam stuttered, looking at their brother with wide eyes.

“You look like a giant elf.” Dean laughed before pausing, “Or just a giant in general..You know, cause don’t they wear green a lot? Or is that Peter Pan..” Dean trailed off, brows furrowing as his train of thought completely derailed.

“Wait- so you don’t care?” Sam asked.

“Of course I care, I don’t want you looking more of dork then you usually do,” Dean told Sam.

Sam rolled their eyes, “Not about that, I meant you don’t care about me, ya’ know, wearing a dress?”

“Why would I?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged, a blush creeping onto their features.

“Whatever Sam, you wear whatever you want.” Dean said, “As long as it goes with your skin tone,” He added quickly.

“So, I’m going to assume we’re doing shopping?” Sam snickered.

“Right now.” Dean demanded. And with that, he tossed his bowl in the sink, grabbed his sibling by the back of their dress and dragged them to the Impala.

“I think purple’s your color.”

THE END


End file.
